When The Time Is Right
by VampedVixen
Summary: As a company man, Mohinder keeps a tight schedule these days. Dubcon.


I blame all the PWP I seem to be producing lately on the Heroes Kink Meme that's been flying around livejournal as of late.

* * *

As a company man, Mohinder keeps a tight schedule these days. He needs to if he's going to be promoted in their ranks. The promotion on the horizon promises money, security and power. He hates to admit it but the power entices him the most; he would give everything to never feel small or useless again. Therefore, he keeps everything ordered, planned to the last minute to impress the boss of the New York division.

Still, Mohinder knows how to steal precious moments away for himself, pieces of the day where he can indulge himself and his habits. He gets to work early, enjoys a cup of chai, manages to sneak down to Sylar's cell for a quick morning hello (very quick, the company doesn't want the two of them near each other anymore) and gets to works on his latest case in the lab by nine o'clock.

Every other day, as scheduled, Sylar gets marched down to the next-door lab for tests. His screams can be heard through the whole floor. Mohinder used to mark these days on his calendar with a little red dot (nothing too obvious, because he doesn't want the whole company to know he's keeping track). Nowadays, he just _knows_ when those screams will come, like clock work.

Loud crying whimpers follow shortly after, usually by 11:35pm. To Mohinder's biological clock, this means it's almost time for his lunch break, when he gets to really enjoy the benefits of working in this office.

It wasn't hard to memorize his co-worker's schedules and now that he has, Mohinder uses this information to his full advantage.

11:40 – Gonzales, the gentleman who runs most of the laboratory tests, brings Sylar back to his cell. Mohinder knows this has happened when the elevator dings and checks it off his mental list of the day's agenda.

11:48 – Gonzales comes back up, having locked Sylar back up for the day. He always waves to Mohinder as he leaves (early, hoping the company won't notice) for lunch. Mohinder always waves back, as nonchalant as possible while his insides bubble over in anticipation.

11:54 – Nelson, the guard down on Sylar's floor, goes for his lunch break after checking all the prisoner's cells are securely locked. Mohinder listens as he whistles the same tune as the day before, while he head for the door that leads outside.

11:58 – Mohinder is standing in front of Sylar's cage, the keycard he stole from Bennet right before Mohinder shot him held tightly in his hand. Bennet was a good man, Mohinder ate lunch with him every day down at the South Street Seaport. He was too smart for his own good though, catching Mohinder in the act during one of his meetings with Sylar.

He slides the keycard through the lock easily and enters the now familiar four digit pin. The door opens and Sylar is nursing his wounds, as usual. Their liaison begins the same way it always does, "We haven't got much time. The guard will be coming back down here in a few minutes. Take off your clothes. Quickly. Come on!"

Sylar fumbles with his clothes usually, wanting to please his captor but still in too much pain to move that fast. They have it worked out to a science by now, they both know that as soon as Mohinder gets frustrated by his slowness, he'll dart forward him and remove Sylar of his shirt and then his pants, always in this order. There's such an urgency to his need that Mohinder doesn't have time for formalities.

"Lay down," Mohinder says as his fingers scramble to take off his own belt, yanking down his work pants with rapid movements. Sylar does as asked, without speaking back. One of the benefits of having him here in the company is that Sylar has learned how to take orders. "I need you. God, I need you. We don't have long--"

There's no time for proper lubrication, so Mohinder enters him without any and feels Sylar tense against the pain. He's learned how not to scream in this situation, it may be the only part of his daily torture where he says nothing, holding everything in. He was horribly ashamed the first and only time he let out any noise, when Noah caught them together.

A few quick thrusts and Mohinder is starting to moan, softly, into Sylar's ear. "This is just what I needed this afternoon." It doesn't take long before Mohinder comes inside of him and mentally cross yet another thing to do off his list. Right on time, he puts his clothes back on and stands up, knowing the guard will be back soon. He needs to leave before they both get in trouble and the clock is ticking down. He can almost hear it: tick-tock, tick-tock.

Sylar pulls up his pants, huddling into a ball of shame and hurt. He pushes himself back into the corner of his cell but before Mohinder can leave for the day, he asks the question they both know is coming. "Mohinder--"

"Yes?"

"You said that if I--" He doesn't finish his sentence, but they both know what words are missing. If he let Mohinder _use him_, if he let him _rape him_... Sylar looks down and Mohinder knows there's very little of the man he knew left. He's been so broken, by so many different people, that he's more submissive than Gabriel ever was. "You'd get me out of here. I-I don't know if I can handle it anymore, I feel like I'm going to break." His voice is full of tears he refuses to shed. "I just want to-- to know if you're going to help me.."

"Of course."

"When?"

"Soon." Mohinder nods, smiling inwardly at how much Sylar hangs on his answer. The power this man once held over him is gone, replaced by a raw need for his help and approval. Mohinder loves how low Sylar has fallen and wishes he could take him again and harder this time, but he'll have to wait for their next appointment. "When the time is right."

Sylar burrows his head in his knees, rocking back and forth slightly. He wants what he can never have, it's almost endearing. According to myths, time is infinite in hell and Sylar's own nightmare is no different. He's not going anywhere.

12:15 – Mohinder exits Sylar's cell, not caring if the man still believes him or not. They'd continue to do this, everyday at this time, whether or not Sylar trusts his lies. Nelson, the guard, comes back shortly after Mohinder has returned to his laboratory, unaware of anything that had transpired.

The next few hours are filled with more tedious work, boring stuff about genetic cures and data collected from various experiments, but by the end of the day, Mohinder is looking forward to tomorrow. It may be a little monotonous but it pays for his addiction.

-End-


End file.
